1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joint structure for joining a pair of connecting members to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a joint structure for joining a pair of connecting members to each other, a type in which a hooked claw is engaged with another member is well known. For example, JP-A-11-255034 discloses such a type. This disclosed structure (as seen in FIGS. 15(A) and 15(B)) includes a hooked lock claw 2 provided on a side of synthetic resin door trim 1, and a locking member 6 provided on a distal end at an opening side of a door pocket 5, also made from a synthetic resin. The lock claw 2 of the door trim 1 is insertable into the locking member 6. Accordingly, when the lock claw 2 on the door trim 1 side is inserted into the locking member 6 of the door pocket 5, the lock claw 2 is engaged with the locking member 6. Thereby, the door pocket 5 is held in such a way as to be prevented from falling.
In the foregoing structure, vibration or shaking (in a direction of arrows in FIG. 15(A), for example) of the door pocket 5 against the door trim 1 cannot be sufficiently restricted even though the door pocket 5 is secured against falling or other types of inadvertent removal. Furthermore, it has been suggested to design an outer width of the lock claw 2 to be substantially equal to an inner width of the locking member 6. In such a case however, variations due to manufacturing parameters in a width of the lock claw 2 or locking member 6 cannot be absolutely avoided at a reasonable cost, so that a gap is inevitably set between both members. As a result, the gap allows shaking or vibration of these mating parts.